nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sophia of Arendaal
Princess Sophia of Arendaal (b. 1986) is the second daughter and third child of King Edvard V of Arendaal and Laura of Franken. She is now second in line to the Crown of Arendaal, since the marriage of her elder sister Katarina to King Armand Philippe of Montelimar (in keeping with Aren custom, princesses who marry ruling sovereigns forfeit their place in the succession to the Aren Crown). Sophia is both a Princess of the Kingdom of Arendaal and titular Grand Duchess of Norse Lorraine. Sophia is known to her family as a very conflicted character. An incorruptible idealist with deep beliefs in justice and an abiding love of her country, Sophia is also a committed cynic whose knowledge of human nature constantly reminds her how far off those ideals are. Though she is Royal, she still has an innate dislike of hereditary wealth and a horror of social inequality. She is probably also a genius, which helps to explain why her parents indulge her. Genius is always allowed some leeway, once the hammer has been pried from its hands and the blood has been cleaned up. When she was younger, Sophia was something of a "leader" to her younger sisters (that is she had the sharpest voice and was bossy). Sophia is cynical, angry, and a heavy smoker (her sister's nickname for her is "the Impaler", no doubt a reference to her reaction when anyone thanks her politely for not smoking), but as she is very beautiful many of the less prudent princes of Europe are madly in love with her. In an apparent test to unearth her softer side, one of them recently made her the reluctant custodian of a small white kitten, for which Sophia has so far managed to show affection for in a completely unaffectionate manner. In keeping with her personality, she christened it "You", as in "Hey You, get off the shelves!" or "Come inside, You!" Sophia currently studies Politics at Sylnarsson University Emyn Arnen, leading the Aren Press to speculate that she'd happily usurp her brother and become Queen of Arendaal herself. Royal Family Princess Sophia's eight siblings are: * Crown Prince Soren of Arendaal (b. 1984) - heir to the Crown of Arendaal, Prince of Fjordholm * Katarina of Arendaal, Queen of Montelimar (b. 1985) - Consort of King Armand Philippe of Montelimar * Princess Iselin of Arendaal (b. 1987) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svealand * Princess Kristianna of Arendaal (b. 1988) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Norse Burgundy * Princess Svea of Arendaal (b. 1989) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Champagne * Princess Evelina of Arendaal (b. 1990) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Svalberg * Princess Isabelle of Arendaal (b. 1991) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Götland * Princess Adeliza of Arendaal (b. 1992) - Princess of Arendaal, Grand Duchess of Bleåkinge Aunts and Uncles * Princess Lena of Arendaal, Archduchess of Wiese - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Grand Duchess of Haakonsberg. Consort of Archduke Franz of Wiese *Rikissa/Rukayyah of Arendaal, Sultana of Hajr (b. 1960) - paternal aunt (King Edvard V's sister). Consort of Sultan Huseyn of Hajr * Varik, Prince of Arendaal - paternal uncle (King Edvard V's brother). Grand Duke of Uberwald (d. 2003) * King Alfred IV of Franken - maternal uncle (Queen Laura's brother) * King Albrecht IV of Eiffelland – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Georgiana, Queen of Great Engellex – paternal aunt (father's first cousin) * Prince Cecilio of the Talemantine Empire – paternal uncle (father's first cousin) * Marie of Arendaal, Empress of the Talemantine Empire - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire * Alienora of Arendaal, Queen of Eiffelland - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland * Helena of Arendaal, Queen of Great Engellex - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Edward II of Great Engellex * Eliska of Arendaal, Queen of Cambria - great-aunt (paternal grandfather's sister). Consort of King Owain IV of Cambria * Emperor Friedrich Wilhelm II of Wiese - great-grand uncle Cousins * Archduchess Eleonore of Saxony - first cousin (paternal, Archduchess Lena's daughter) * Crown Prince Jakob of Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Prince Nikolaus von Franken - first cousin (maternal, King Alfred IV's son) * Elisa of Arendaal, Princess of the Talemantrine Empire - second cousin * Franziska Isabel von Wolfsburg - first cousin's wife (Prince Jakob's wife) * Kristianna von Lundmark - first cousin's wife (Prince Nikolaus' wife), 4th cousin once removed * Charlotte, Queen of Great Engellex - second cousin Other Royal Relations * Jean Edvard Philippe de Brissac - nephew (Katarina's son) * King Armand Philippe of Montelimar - brother-in-law (husband of his sister Katarina) * Archduke Franz of Wiese - uncle by marriage (Archduchess Lena's husband) * Sultan Huseyn of Hajr - uncle by marriage (Sultana Rikissa's husband) * Roderick IV of Anglyn - great-uncle (grandfather's first cousin) * Emperor Waylon X of the Talemantine Empire - great-uncle by marriage * King Heinrich IV von Dietz-Hadamar of Eiffelland - great-uncle by marriage Ancestors 's ancestors in four generations: ' |2= King Edvard V of Arendaal |3= Princess Laura of Franken |4= King Sven V of Arendaal |5= Agneta of Suionia |6= King Jakob V of Franken |7= Helena Dragovic of Serbovia |8= Queen Freya I of Arendaal |9= Prince Jean of Montelimar |10= King of Suionia |11= Queen of Suionia |12= King Sebastian VI of Franken |13= Queen of Franken |14= Emperor of Serbovia |15= Empress of Serbovia |16= King Niklaas IV of Arendaal |17= Princess Karolina of Franken |18= King Henri XI of Montelimar |19= Queen of Montelimar |20= King of Suionia |21= Queen of Suionia |22= x |23= x |24= King Alfred III of Franken |25= Queen of Franken |26= x |27= x |28= Emperor of Serbovia |29= Empress of Serbovia |30= x |31= x }} See Also *Monarchs of Arendaal *Royal Consorts of Arendaal *History of Arendaal *Royal Marriages of Arendaal *Aristocracy and Royalty of Arendaal *Knýtling *House of Nareath *Arendaal Category:Arendaal Category:Historical Royals of Arendaal Category:Individuals